In a turbojet, a compressor integrally bladed rotor requires use of a two-shell external housing architecture in order to allow the stator to be mounted. Additionally, the inner shrouds must be split at an angle. Each rectifier inner shroud then has cuts or separations. These define the adjacent segments along the circumference. The separations form unwanted passages causing leaks.
The document EP 3 018 295 A1 discloses a turbojet comprising a low-pressure compressor, a gearbox and a fan. The compressor includes several rectifiers each having an annular row of stator vanes connecting an inner shroud to an outer housing made from half-shells. The half-shells, like the inner shroud, are produced from composite material. Moreover, the inner shroud is segmented and has angular gaps between the segments thereof. These same angular gaps, or slots, are closed in a sealed manner by platforms of bladed boxes furthermore forming a guide surface that is smooth on contact with the primary flow. However, this arrangement is complex and heavy. It adds heterogeneities into the rectifier as well as geometric constraints. Moreover, some leaks can remain at the interfaces with the internal platforms and even at the circumferential ends of the segments due to the gap between the knife edges, also known as circular fins, of the rotor.